


Common Courtesy

by Baconfat



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconfat/pseuds/Baconfat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Guy serves and Jade flirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Courtesy

Guy is just about done braiding Luke's hair for the night when Jade walks in and looks at them like they're a pair of rare insects engaged in some unusual mating display. Before he can say anything insulting, Guy speaks up. "Welcome to my salon, Colonel. I'm afraid you'll have to take a number and wait your turn — I'm servicing a very important client at the moment."

Jade's mouth twitches, eyes crawling over them in his usual creepy way, and then he steps into the room to sit on the other bed, legs primly crossed, hands on one knee. "Very well. Though I do hope the service is worth the wait."

Guy clears his throat, pointedly, but doesn't acknowledge that. He can feel Luke being confused, but not saying anything; he's a little afraid of the Colonel. Rightly so. 

"Do you do this every night?" Jade asks.

Guy keeps his eyes on his fingers, keeping the braid tight and even. "It's too long for Luke to do it himself."

The Colonel addresses Luke. "And what did you do before Guy joined our party?"

"I tied it back, but it still got all tangled. The first night I asked Tear to do it for me, but she slapped me." Guy lets out a snort. Jade lets out a light, clear laugh, like they're at a royal function and Luke just told the wittiest joke of the evening. 

"And we're done," Guy says, tying a ribbon around the end and giving the braid a quick tug.

Luke grins over his shoulder. "Thanks, Guy."

"My pleasure, Luke. Go ask Natalia for another ribbon so I can do the Colonel next." 

Luke makes a face, but he goes.

Jade watches him leave, then flicks his eyes back to Guy. "He listens to you."

Guy scoots back on the bed, waving Jade over. "He responds well to a little kindness."

"Too bad he doesn't inspire it." The slightest hesitation, and Jade takes his glasses off, sets them carefully on the bedside table. Then gets up and crosses the space between them to sit on the edge of the bed, giving Guy his back. 

"He hasn't seen much of it," Guy counters, forcing himself to reach out, fingers sliding in Jade's hair, splitting it up into three sections. He'll never hear the end of it if this isn't perfect.

Jade's voice is low. "You make excuses for him." And when Guy doesn't answer that, "You still serve him, knowing he's a replica."

"Makes no difference to me," Guy says. Jade's hair is fine, smooth and meticulously cared for, but Guy's never actually managed to catch him washing or brushing it. He puts more work into his appearance than he'd like people to know. "Wouldn't be much of a servant if I wasn't loyal."

"If you were truly loyal," Jade says, "you'd be serving Asch, wouldn't you?"

"Asch doesn't need me," Guy mutters.

"I disagree," Jade says pleasantly. "His hair is even longer than Luke's."

"You really should be careful," Guy answers, just as pleasant but not as pointed. "I could make a real mess of your hair, here."

Jade laughs again, delighted. "A very vulnerable position, indeed."

"I'm surprised they let you keep it this long," Guy says. "Doesn't the Malkuth military have grooming standards?"

Jade is silent for so long that Guy is startled when he finally says, "Peony," as if the Emperor just walked into the room. He didn't. "…prefers it this way," Jade finishes, softly.

Guy fumbles, nearly drops the braid. Only long, long years of keeping his actions and his emotions carefully compartmentalized keep him from blurting out _Whoa._ Or maybe _I knew it!_ But his voice is even and friendly when he says, "I thought you said he was in love with your sister."

Jade gives a disdainful little sniff. "I fail to see how that relates to the length of my hair." 

It's impossible to tell if he's serious. "Good point," Guy says, finishing up the braid. He can't tie it, though, because Luke isn't back yet. He listens for him, and all he can hear is Natalia's voice, scolding someone. "Luke!" he calls.

After a few seconds and a scuffle of feet, Luke finally reappears, groaning while he hands over a wad of ribbons. "Natalia wouldn't shut up about how I'm sharing a room with Anise and I need to be a gentleman. I don't even know what she's talking about!"

Jade's shoulders shake a little. 

"She's talking about being polite," Guy says, before the Colonel can contribute anything, "and being respectful of Anise's privacy."

"That's stupid," Luke says, throwing himself onto the other bed. "How come I have to share with her anyway?"

"Because," says Jade, "Anise snores, and I need my beauty rest."

Luke groans. "I'd rather sleep with you, Guy."

"Wouldn't we all," says the Colonel.

Guy ignores that, tying the ribbon. "We're done," he says, and before he can stop himself, gives it the same little tug he always gives Luke's.

Jade glances back over his shoulder, faintly outraged. 

Guy grins back at him. 

Jade clears his throat and gets up, checks his reflection, running a hand down the back of the braid, probably feeling for stray hairs. That done, he gives a brief bow. "Excellent work, Mr. Cecil, thank you."

"Be sure to tip your stylist," Guy tells him.

"Indeed." Jade looks at Luke. "Well, while you two say your goodnights, I'm going to get a drink." He flicks his gaze back to Guy. "I would be honoured if you'd join me, once you've put your charge to bed." He picks up his glasses and gives Guy one last, long look before putting them on and leaving. 

Huh.

He must be happy with the braid if he's willing to be seen at the bar with it. Guy uncrosses his legs, stretching, and gets to his feet. "C'mon, Luke. Time for bed."

"What's with that guy?" Luke asks, not getting up. "How come he's so nice to you?"

Guy can feel his face getting hot. "'Cause I have good manners," he says. 

Luke scoffs, letting Guy haul him to his feet. "You're a servant. That's kind of your job."

Guy takes a deep, calming breath, before dumping Luke in the other room. "Have a good night, Luke," he says, tossing him one of the stuffed animals Anise has decorated her bed with. 

Maybe he _will_ join Jade at the bar.


End file.
